Sacrifício
by Andrea Meiouh
Summary: Um momento raro na vida do Príncipe dos Saiyajins - seu sacrifício para salvar sua família e amigos de Majin Buu. Leiam e revisem, por favor!


Esta história se passa durante a Saga de Buu. Eu sempre achei que ela era uma das cenas mais tocantes da série, pois mostra um lado sensível de Vegeta que quase não se vê. Por favor, me perdoem se a seqüência dos fatos descritos aqui não está igual ao desenho, pois não tenho muita lembrança. E peguem leve, é o primeiro BV que escrevo... Deixando de enrolação, vamos ao fic. Boa leitura à todos.

**Sacrifício**

_Por Andréa Meiouh_

Vegeta estava cansado. Apesar de todo o poder que Babidi havia lhe dado, a luta com Kakaroto acabara com suas energias. Não queria admitir, mas aquele verme de terceira classe era poderoso. Para vencê-lo, tivera que aproveitar de um momento de distração. Fora uma boa luta, mas Vegeta não tinha mais tempo a perder. Tinha que ganhar daquele 'bolo fofo' cor de rosa. Porém, mesmo usando a semente dos deuses e recuperando toda sua energia, não conseguira derrotar Majin Buu. E só via uma alternativa...

"Pai!", ouviu Trunks gritar.

Ergueu os olhos e viu seu filho e o segundo moleque de Kakaroto se aproximarem.

"O que estão fazendo aqui?!".

"Senhor Vegeta!", exclamou Goten. "Onde está meu pai?".

O príncipe não respondeu. Voltando seu olhar para o horizonte, fitou o local onde estava Majin Buu, a mais nova ameaça da Terra, o planeta que começava a ver como um lar.

"Pai?", novamente a voz de seu filho chamou sua atenção.

Olhou para o menino. Trunks era forte, se tornaria um grande guerreiro. Mas o que Vegeta mais apreciava no garoto eram os olhos. Os grandes olhos azuis, tão transparentes e sinceros. Tão semelhantes aos da mulher que lhe roubara o coração. Bulma. Era por ela que ele estava fazendo aquilo. Para que ela e Trunks pudessem viver em paz.

Fitando os olhos do filho, imagens de seu passado voltaram-lhe à mente. Vegeta sempre soube que não era uma pessoa de boa índole. Fora criado para saquear, destruir, massacrar. Para ser o melhor entre os melhores. Amor e família não eram coisas que almejava. Para guerreiros como ele, se tratavam apenas de fraquezas, algo para amolecer um lutador. Mas naquele momento, olhando para seu herdeiro, fruto das noites que passara nos braços de Bulma, ele finalmente entendia.

Entendia que a força de um guerreiro vinha de seu coração e do afeto que sentia pelas pessoas que o rodeavam. Era por isso que Kakaroto lutava com tanta fibra. Ele lutava por aqueles que amava – esposa, filhos, amigos, até mesmo pelo planeta que considerava como lar e por pessoas desconhecidas.

"Trunks", disse Vegeta, abraçando o filho. "Tome conta de sua mãe". E terminando de falar, deu um golpe no menino, desacordando-o.

"Senhor Vegeta! O que está fazendo?", assustou-se Goten.

Não usando muita força para não machucar o garoto, Vegeta também o golpeou, deixando-o inconsciente.

Sentiu o ki de Piccolo e Kuririn não muito longe. Com a morte de Daburá, os dois provavelmente haviam voltado a seu estado normal.

"Vegeta!", chamou o pequeno ex-careca.

"Levem-nos daqui, depressa!", ordenou o príncipe, entregando as crianças para o namekusenjin e o amigo de Kakaroto.

"Mas por que? O que vai fazer?".

Piccolo não precisou de duas palavras, bastou fitar os olhos de Vegeta para saber sua intenção. Com um aceno, pegou Trunks e entregou Goten para Kuririn.

"Vamos, Kuririn", disse antes de sair voando o mais rápido que podia.

Vegeta viu os quatro se afastarem. Fechou os olhos e pensou novamente em Bulma. Era por ele que se entregava espontaneamente à morte. Por ela, tentava proteger aquele planeta cheio de vermes fracos e insignificantes. Ao abrir os olhos, sua expressão fria e determinada estava de volta.

"Vamos acabar com isso de uma vez".

* * * * *

Na plataforma celeste, Bulma e os outros estavam ansiosos, nem notícias dos companheiros que lutavam contra Babidi e Majin Buu, junto com Kaioshin e Kibitô. A mais angustiada era Chichi, que estava praticamente histérica sem saber de Goku, Gohan e Goten.

Afastada do grupo, a mulher de cabelos azuis olhava o horizonte. Sentia um estranho aperto no peito. Uma sensação oprimente que lhe dava calafrios e deixava seus nervos, já em frangalhos, ainda mais à flor da pele. E tinha certeza que era algo com Vegeta. Estava arrasada desde que ele matou milhares de espectadores do Torneio de Artes Marciais sem ao menos pestanejar... Por que ele havia permitido que aquele bruxo tampinha, com cara de fuinha, tomasse conta de seu corpo?

"Bulma?", Yamcha se aproximou dela. "Está tudo bem?".

Ia abrir a boca para responder que sim, quando um forte tremor sacudiu a plataforma. E ao longe, um grande clarão foi visto. Uma enorme massa de energia foi desprendida, resultando numa incrível explosão.

Naquele instante, o coração de Bulma parou. E ela então soube que o homem, com quem convivera por quase dez anos e que aprendera a amar, mesmo sendo tão grosso, rude e insensível, estava morto. Que aquela explosão havia sido ele.

"Vegeta...", murmurou, caindo de joelhos, sem mesmo notar as lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto. Pôs a mão sobre o coração doído que, como por milagre, voltara a bater. "Vegeta!", exclamou antes de sucumbir a um choro convulsivo.

Instantes depois, Goku aparecia na plataforma celeste. Informou que não sentia mais os kis de Vegeta e Gohan, fazendo Chichi desmaiar. Em seguida, Kuririn e Piccolo chegaram com os dois meninos. Comentavam sobre o ato de Vegeta e torciam que a ameaça de Majin Buu tivesse sido eliminada de uma vez por todas.

* * * * *

Mas, longe dali, numa cratera onde, anteriormente, estava o príncipe dos saiyajins, cinzas e restos de uma massa cor de rosa jaziam pelo chão. Como por encanto, as 'gosmas' rosadas começaram a brilhar e a se juntar, refazendo o corpo do vilão Majin Buu.

No outro mundo, Vegeta olhava o grande salão de Enma Daio com fingido desinteresse. Havia uma fila extensa de fantasmas, chorões e assustados. Sabia que muita daquela gente estava ali por sua causa. Esperou até chegar sua vez.

"Hum... O que temos aqui...". Enma Daio ergueu a cabeça, tirando os olhos de seu enorme livro. "Ora, ora! Se não é o príncipe dos saiyajins? Bem vindo ao mundo dos mortos, Vegeta. Sabia que estamos lotados aqui por sua causa?".

O guerreiro fez um 'humpf' e cruzou os braços. Aquilo não lhe importava. Queria apenas saber em que buraco do inferno passaria o resto de seus dias. E se sua família estava a salvo.

"Deixe-me ver... Para onde você vai", murmurava o grande deus consigo mesmo. "Vegeta, príncipe dos saiyajins...", Enma Daio fez uma pausa, aguçando ainda mais a curiosidade de Vegeta.

"Vai dizer ou não?", rosnou lá debaixo.

"Não seja impertinente!", ralhou um dos demônios auxiliares que passava por ali. "Ele é o poderoso Enma Daio, pode te mandar por inferno por menos que isso".

O ajudante insignificante gelou diante do clarão zangado que Vegeta lhe lançou. "E eu com isso, verme?".

"Ah! Aqui está! Vegeta, você vai para o planeta do Senhor Kaio, para treinar juntos com os outros guerreiros que lá residem".

"O que?", espantou-se o príncipe. "Mas pensei que somente os 'bons' guerreiros iam para o planeta do Senhor Kaio...".

"Exatamente".

"Mas então...? Por que...?".

"Porque seu ato de amor para com sua família e amigos valeu por toda sua vida de crimes e maldades. É uma pena que aquele miserável do Buu não tenha sido morto".

"COMO É?!!", gritou Vegeta. "Aquela bola cor de rosa não morreu? Eu que morri em vão?".

"Infelizmente Majin Buu não morreu...", respondeu Enma Daio. "Mas seu sacrifício não foi em vão... Ele lhe garantiu um lugar no planeta do Senhor Kaio. E você poderá se juntar a sua família no paraíso, se por ventura eles venham a morrer". Dando o assunto por encerrado, Enma Daio chamou um de seus demônios para mostrar o caminho da serpente para o príncipe.

Vegeta começou a se afastar, mas parou por um instante e olhou para a grande porta de acesso, de onde vinham as almas da Terra.

'_Kakaroto... Proteja minha família_', pensou ele. '_Bulma... Um dia nos reencontraremos... Mulher..._'.

**_*** FIM ***_**

N/A: Ah! Esse foi curtinho, né? Estou começando a pegar jeito e me controlar na hora de escrever um fic... ^_^

E aí? O que acharam? Quero saber a opinião de vocês! Mandem-me um e-mail, deixem um comentário... O feed-back das pessoas que lêem as histórias é o maior estímulo para um escritor de fics!

Para quem está preocupado, angustiado, agoniado com a demora da continuação de 'Luz da Minha Vida', 'Fênix'e 'Reencontros', não se preocupe. Estive passando por uma entressafra... Um momento de total falta de inspiração... Mas acho que as coisas estão se normalizando. Tentarei apressar os trabalhos e postar os capítulos novos o mais rápido possível.

Um grande abraço e até a próxima.

_Andréa Meiouh                                  _

_Em: 07/03/2003                                 _


End file.
